The Aftermath
by RLynnT
Summary: A slightly alternate ending before the epilogue. It is not dramatically different (the epilogue still fits in with it). It is Harry's reaction right when the war finished.


Harry was walking slowly around the Great Hall, smiling at everything he saw. The end-of-the-war relief spread to everyone. Some groups were either talking loudly about what had happened or what they were glad did not happen. Other groups stayed in a huddled silence, either deep in thought or in such a relief that there were no words to describe.

The Weasleys were all in one group. Mr. Weasley had his arm around George's shoulder in consolation. George gave a small smile at his father's effort to comfort him after the loss of Fred. Percy was sitting hunched over gripping his hair in frustration of his own past stupidity. Ron was speaking words to him that Harry could not hear. He saw Hermione making her way towards Ron. Ginny had her head resting on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, just enjoying each other's company.

Harry took a few moments to continue gazing at Ginny. He knew her heart was sore from losing her brother. He smiled to himself.  
We can talk later, he thought.

His feet slowly took him out of the Great Hall. He was worried someone would notice and stop him, but everyone was preoccupied with everyone else. It wasn't that he didn't care about everyone else in there, it was just that he didn't want to cause a riot of "Where is Harry Potter going?"

To be honest, Harry didn't even know where he was going or why. He merely felt the desire to walk around the grounds.

Yes, rubble surrounded the entrances. Yes, parts of the walls had been blasted inwards or outwards. Many parts of the ground beneath him were cracked. But Harry did not see the destruction. He did not see the blood-stained rocks. All he saw was his home.

Hogwarts. He felt at home again. A lot of repair work would be needed, yes, but he was still home.

After a while of a pleasant, quiet walk, Harry realized he was standing in the grass rather than on stone. He was far enough away from the castle that he could take it in as a whole. Everything from the Astronomy Tower, to the Owelry, to the North Tower and everything in between.

Harry sat down on an elevated patch of grass and continued to gaze up at the castle. The greatest times of his life happened here... well, meeting Ron and Hermione technically happened on the train. He laughed to himself. But the train was bringing them all here. To the one place that he felt he belonged. He found himself here.

Harry slowly realized how relaxed he felt. He laid down on his back taking slow deep breaths of the fresh air around him. As the sun raised itself higher into the sky, Harry felt its beams warming himself and the grass around him.

No more running. No more horcruxes. No more fighting. No more worrying.

"Its finally done," he breathed.

Hermione was now holding Ron's hand. Neither of them said a word, but they felt as though they didn't have to. Then, Hermione spoke.  
"Where's Harry?"

Ron looked up. His eyes swept the Great Hall. His mind racing.

"I don't see him," he said worried.

They both stood up to get a better look, but had no better luck.

Ron looked to Hermione with eyes full of concern.

"You don't think... I mean... he's okay right? Have all the Death Eaters been captured?"

Hermione didn't answer. She simply continued to look worried.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"We don't want to get everyone worried. Everyone would just go mad if they thought he was missing... Lets tell your mother. She may have an idea... maybe Ginny too. she'd get upset if she was left out of the loop on something like this."

They both did as she suggested. Mrs. Weasley looked frightened at first but decided to calm herself at once. Ginny didn't seem scared, but she was concerned. She didn't say why.

"Let's split up," Mrs. Weasley instructed. "Don't tell anyone what you are doing. Ginny and I can search parts of the castle. Ron and Hermione, you check the grounds. Ginny, didn't you tell me Harry taught you all how to produce a Patronus Charm?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to send messages with it?"

"I believe I do," Hermione said.

"Good. I do as well. If either of us find him, or find something that may lead to him, we will send a Patronus to the other group of where to come. Understood?"  
They all nodded.

Much time had passed. The Great Hall was beginning to buzz with the same question. No one seemed to have an answer. Neville squeezed himself away from several people and headed for the door to go looking for Harry. He just barely made it into the hallway when he saw them. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Ron's mother were walking in from the outside. Hagrid was behind them carrying something large. It took Neville a moment to realize it was Harry.

"What happened?! Is he-?" Neville started.

"He's alright," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, smiling. "It's not like before when Hagrid brought him out of the forest. He fell asleep on the grounds and we just thought he'd be more comfortable somewhere else. We didn't have the heart to wake him."

Neville sighed in relief.

"Please don't tell anyone in the Great Hall." Hermione asked.

"He's exhausted," Ron added.

Neville nodded smiling.

Together, they slowly made their way up the magical staircases. Hagrid didn't see the trick step and almost tripped. Harry gave a small sleepy moan, but he didn't wake.

Finally, they reached the Fat Lady's Portrait. Neville gave the password. Mrs. Weasley walked ahead of the others and arranged some pillows on one end of the long squashy couch. Hermione lit a strong fire in the fireplace right after Ron had cleared the other lights with a simple click of his Deluminator so that the only light would be from the fireplace. Ginny disappeared up the spiral staircase.

Hagrid took his time walking toward the couch.

He paused for a moment and looked down at Harry. He didn't see a seventeen year old boy who had just saved countless lives. He didn't see the teenager whose face had been plastered on Undesirable No. 1 posters. He didn't even see the young man he believed to be dead in his arms many hours ago.

What Hagrid saw was the little boy from Godric's Hollow. The innocent child who had fallen asleep in his arms as he took him to live with his aunt.

Hagrid smiled and gently laid Harry down on the couch in front of the warm fire.

Ginny returned carrying a folded blanket from the boy's dormitory. Mrs. Weasley took it and draped it over him.

After a minute, Mrs. Weasley beckoned for them to follow her out. She, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid left quietly. Ginny remained behind kneeling beside Harry. She reached forward and gently removed his glasses. She placed them neatly on the floor next to him. She then stood up and took her place in a squashy chair next to the couch.


End file.
